


Sleep Talking

by SailorSolarr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), POV Raven Reyes, braven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSolarr/pseuds/SailorSolarr
Summary: A recovering Raven & a brokenhearted Bellamy, find solace and company within each other over the duration of 6 years in space.





	Sleep Talking

Hanging onto the thin air that outer space supplied, they laid. 

Sweat to sweat, shoulder to bare shoulder. 

Loose, flowing brown locks framed Raven’s sculpted jawline. 

A mere smirk on her lips, remembering the feeling of riding the adonous to her left. 

She knows he isn’t hers and that’s perfectly fine by her. 

He might have been the body to supply her selfish needs but she most definitely wasn’t thinking about his perfectly stacked chest or the fact that he was 8, maybe 9 inches deep within her. 

They’ve been here before, and sadly as sexually compatible as they are, 

This beautiful mixed man, Bellamy Blake, just simply wasn’t her relentless badass with an attitude to match, John Murphy. 

It was only fair, this game they played. 

She knew for a fact, Bellamy Blake was nowhere near healed from the loss of Clarke. 

Raven totally and completed respected that. 

Keeping the friendship mutual, fair. 

She was understanding to no end. 

Allowing Bellamy to accidentally scream out her name in the throws of passion on occasion. 

Holding him to her bare breasts as she rocks back and forth on his lap. 

Maintaining a rhythm that matched the sound of his grunting & soft sobbing. 

Sometimes, Raven was unable to maintain composure herself.

Seeing Emori & Murphy flirting happily throughout the ship drove her mad. 

She held onto every single ounce of frustration until she was in the confines of her comfy quarters.

“Just...make it hurt this time, okay?” Raven spoke in the most serious tone, staring directly into his pupils as her clothes pooled around her ankles. 

Oh, and he did just that.

Strong but playful, placing a firm but light palm to her neck as he crouched in position right behind the arch in her back. 

Pulling Raven by her fallen ponytail, forcing her flush against him. 

Bellamy slowly guided himself towards her already swollen, slick folds. 

Tapping what’s his into her, as if filling what has always fit so perfectly.

Sweetly drawing circles into her bare hip, as she turned to face him. 

Breathing into the side of Bellamy’s face, Raven closed her eyes to the image of someone else. 

It’s crazy how they always end up here. 

Giving and taking at the same time. 

“Raven…” 

_ Did Bellamy just call for me? _

“I’m here..” he whispered. 

She slowly opened her eyes again, realizing her cheeks are stained with her own tears. 

Running his palm from her throat, to cup her creamy soft breast. 

Raven locked eyes with an intense expression from Bellamy. 

He slowed his aggressive pace, easing the tempo of his hips as he studied Raven’s expression. 

Her now dry eyes, relaxed in unison with his. 

Suddenly she felt something deep within the pit of her stomach, and the place where they kept meeting each other. 

Walls stuttering around his length, she started to whimper as Bellamy’s exhales became more apparent. 

Still holding onto each other’s stare, they came together for the very first time. 

Watching and memorized, they shared a mutual expression, jaw slack, mouth’s partially agape. 

Easing himself out, inch by bitter inch. 

Raven felt every bead of sweat on her body as if suddenly more aware of her being. 

Bellamy kept his head down as he slowly pulled back on his pants, lips parted. 

Raven licked her lips, taking the lonely ponytail holder from her wrist, and grabbing every hanging piece that framed her greasy face. 

He snuck up behind her, helping her rehook the dainty cupless bra. 

Placing her ponytail onto the other shoulder, Bellamy leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder. 

“We don’t have to be anything, but I’m here for you. Always have been” he spoke into the curvature of Raven’s ear. 

Not knowing the appropriate response, Raven simply turned to peck his cheek. 

_ Sweet boy. _

With the most earnest of smiles she has ever given him, she placed a palm to the same cheek she had placed a kiss upon, letting Bell know she would be fine if he were to go. 

Taking one last look back, Bellamy exited the room, easing the door shut like the gentleman 6 years in space groomed him to be. 

Raven slipped a slinky tank on and crawled under the covers, huffing at her mixed emotions. 

Just as she began to ease into slumber, her sleep was interrupted by the sound of Bellamy Blake tiptoeing into her room an hour later. 

Easing in next to her, and as always, pushing her slender frame into his muscular one. 

Cuddling, forgetting. 

Though, a vicious cycle, that would be detrimental on both their emotional states when/if they are to be back on Earth, they serenely interlocked fingers. 

_ Always here. _

**Author's Note:**

> This really just flooded out of me, so I hope its cohesive & a decent read but lemme know in the comments. Thank you, as always. 
> 
> xoxo,   
> Liv


End file.
